


Sleep Deprived

by Corbella0417



Series: Destiel Drabble 'Verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, dean and cas are loud, nightime sexing, sam is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam can't sleep thanks to Dean and Cas having "The Sex".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a clue where this one came from. I just thought of it and decided to share. 
> 
> I have no beta, any mistakes are my own.

Sleeping in the same room with them was getting unbearable. The kissing and touching and eye fucking was enough. But then…then…there was the sex happening when they thought he was asleep. 

The quiet whispers and muffled moans they made were hard to ignore. It was bad enough knowing Cas was taking it from behind, but Dean… He really didn’t want to think about that. 

Even another room wasn’t enough. Because now that he wasn’t there with them they were loud, really loud. Cas wasn’t that bad but Dean was loud. Hearing his brother calling out dirty things while he was getting fucked was just not working for him. 

Now Sam sleeps in one hotel, and Dean sleep with his Angel in another.


End file.
